Lyrics of love : Silent Night
by Patpat
Summary: Lyrics of love Acte 1 : Yuki et Shuichi ne cessent de se dechirer mais un jour les mots vont trop loin... UA, ShoonenAi, Cuteness, Giftfic pour Shizu... REVIEWS PLEASE !


**Titre : **Silent Night

**Auteur : **Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Rating : **T

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Genre : **UA, Shonen-ai, Romance

**Disclaimer : **Les personnage et le contexte original appartiennent à Murakami Maki, notre vénérée maîtresse en matière de Yaoi (allez donc voir le Kumagoro remix vous comprendrez pourquoi je me sens moi perverse comparée à elle ).

**Notes : **Voici une petite Giftfic pour ma Shizu, pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Nouwel. J'avais l'inspiration mais ça a quand même été dur de finir ce long one-shot pour les fêtes, sachant que je ne m'y suis mise que le jeudi 21 décembre au soir, lol. Je voulais offrir quelque chose de spécial à ma tite choupette à moi… Mais c'est aussi pour tous mes lecteurs parce que je ne suis pas ingrate. Je remercie tout le monde et je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras.**

_**OneShot : Silent Night.**_

Avec les préparatifs de fin d'année qui approchaient, Yuki Eiri avait beaucoup à faire avec la gestion de sa petite librairie. Noël était une occasion d'offrir alors forcément, son chiffre d'affaire était à chaque fois décuplé pendant cette période et les clients affluaient. Sa boutique étant située en plein centre de Tokyo, dans une rue piétonne très fréquentée, il n'avait donc vraiment pas à se plaindre de ses recettes habituelles, mais il était clair que Noël servait de petite prime de fin d'année à lui et ses trois employés. Et il comptait bien se servir de cette petite rallonge pour offrir un cadeau très spécial à une personne toute particulière…

Cette personne n'était autre que Shindo Shuichi, un jeune homme un peu stupide sur les bords mais tellement adorable. Shuichi et lui s'étaient rencontrés dix mois plus tôt, le jour même de la Saint Valentin. Il était venu à la librairie avec son meilleur ami pour aider ce dernier à trouver un cadeau de dernière minute pour sa petite amie et dès qu'il l'avait vu, Yuki avait su que c'était ce garçon qui pourrait dissiper en lui ce sentiment de solitude. A l'évidence les sentiments étaient partagés depuis le début puisque du jour au lendemain, cette andouille était venue passer ses journées à la librairie sans jamais quitter Eiri des yeux. Finalement, au bout de deux mois quand même, le blond avait fini par craquer et avait proposé au jeune homme un café. Pour la toute première fois, il avait pu avoir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un, et il avait adoré ça. Il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre Shuichi parler de tout et de rien… Puis à partir de là, tout était allé très vite : d'abord des baisers et des caresses, puis une véritable relation. D'un rapport libraire / client, ils étaient rapidement passé à une profonde et véritable relation amoureuse passionnelle, voir fusionnelle.

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis six mois maintenant et même si tout n'était pas rose, surtout depuis quelques temps, il n'avait jamais regretté son choix d'être avec son jeune amant. Sa famille ne l'avait pas très bien pris au début, mais elle avait bien été forcée de faire avec. Quant à celle de Shuichi, elle avait aussi fait grise mine, mais le jeune homme avait su faire accepter son amant. Et puis, le privilège d'être là l'un pour l'autre valait bien tout le reste. Le simple fait d'être la première chose sur laquelle Shuichi posait les yeux à son réveil et la dernière qu'il voyait le soir avant de s'endormir, le plaisir de le voir sourire, de l'entendre jouer du piano en chantant de sa si belle voix, le sentiment d'être le seul à faire bondir son cœur... Toutes ces petites choses étaient des sensations tellement grisantes… Et en ouvrant la porte de chez eux, Shuichi lui sauterait au cou, le couvrirait de baisers en lui disant combien il l'aimait et le serrerait si fort qu'il aurait l'impression d'étouffer.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait… Comme très souvent depuis quelques semaines, le plus jeune n'était pas là, et il rentrerait sans doutes très tard. Eiri allait manger seul, passer la soirée seul, et son amant n'allait revenir qu'au moment où il irait se coucher. Comme pour gagner un peu de temps dans l'espoir de pouvoir dîner avec lui, Yuki s'isola dans la pièce du fond du couloir, que Shuichi prenait plaisir à appeler « l'Antre du Maître »… Leur appartement n'était pas bien grand : c'était un modeste trois pièces avec salon, cuisine, salle de bain, une grande chambre et une plus petite (la fameuse « Antre »), et un petit couloir à l'entrée, le tout situé au 7eme étage d'une tour d'habitation près du centre de la capitale.

Il écrivait ses sentiments dans ses poèmes qu'il ne montrait à personne. Seul Shuichi avait obtenu de lui le droit d'en lire deux ou trois. Le jeune homme avait parfois demandé l'autorisation d'entrer dans le petit refuge de son amoureux pour observer celui-ci travailler. Mais à chaque fois il s'était heurté à un refus. Les premières fois, il avait insisté encore et encore mais avec le temps, il avait appris à prendre un "non" pour un "non". Aujourd'hui, Eiri regrettait presque que Shuichi ne persiste plus autant à vouloir passer tout son temps avec lui. A vrai dire, il avait le sentiment que son petit ami lui échappait, qu'ils étaient ensemble sans vraiment l'être, ce qui poussait le poète à remettre en question sa dureté injustifiée avec la seule personne qui ait vraiment compté pour lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être ouvert davantage comme l'adolescent lui en avait si souvent donné l'occasion auparavant. Il commençait réellement à craindre pour son couple et à avoir peur que Shu le quitte. Le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble désormais, ils le gaspillaient en disputes stériles ou en silences tendus, chacun redoutant de dire le mot qui provoquerait la prochaine altercation. Ils ne se touchaient plus, se regardaient à peine. Ils en souffraient tous les deux inutilement et le blond savait très bien que lui et sa froideur étaient plus qu'à blâmer. S'il ne faisait rien, il perdrait Shuichi, et ça c'était impensable : sans le jeune homme à ses côtés, la vie lui paraîtrait fade et sinistre… Indigne d'être vécue. Il aimait le jeune pianiste alors pourquoi était-ce si dur de le lui montrer ?

Le tirant de ses songes éveillés, le bruit de clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée lui annonça le retour de son amant. Le cœur d'Eiri se mit à battre la chamade et ses mains à trembler ; il commençait à agir de plus en plus comme une collégienne amoureuse, bien malgré lui. Reprenant son calme, il se leva pour aller accueillir son petit ami.

En arrivant dans le salon où il se débarrassa de son manteau, de son sac et de ses planches à dessin, Shuichi fut surpris de voir la bête sortir de son Antre. Cette vision aurait pu lui réchauffer le cœur et le rendre fou de joie s'il ne savait pas d'avance que c'était là le signe d'une nouvelle dispute. Aussi tenta-t-il d'agir comme si de rien n'était, comme si leur couple n'était pas continuellement menacé par les humeurs du grand blond.

**Konban wa, Eiri, **dit-il d'une petite voix fatiguée.

**Tu rentres tard… **fit son petit ami, d'une voix neutre, presque froide.

**On est jeudi. Tu sais que j'ai des cours de dessin le jeudi, non ? **

**Tes cours se sont finis y'a plus d'une heure…**

_Oh mon Dieu… Ca va recommencer… J'en ai tellement mare de me battre avec lui. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me laisser une trêve ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me prendre dans ses bras, comme il le faisait avant ? _pensa Shuichi en réprimant des larmes de fatigue et d'exaspération qui menaçaient de couler.

**Eiri, je suis sorti à l'heure de pointe et…**

**Tu m'avais promis, quand tu as commencé à prendre tes cours du soir, que tu ne rentrerais pas tard. Et quand c'est pas ça, c'est tes leçons de piano, **le coupa son amant, avec une agressivité à peine cachée.

_Est-ce qu'au moins il s'en rend compte ? _se demanda le jeune garçon en allant à la cuisine pour se préparer de quoi grignoter avant d'aller dormir.

**Réponds Shuichi, **ordonna la blond d'un ton autoritaire sans pour autant hausser la voix.

**Que je réponde quoi ? Bon sang, Yuki ! Je dois bien payer mes cours, non ? Or, à part pour le piano, je ne suis doué en rien : je suis une bille en maths, je suis trop maladroit pour faire le service dans un restaurant, et je suis tellement tête en l'air que je suis incapable de rendre correctement la monnaie à un client… Il n'y a qu'en donnant des cours de chant ou de piano que je peux gagner de l'argent ! **

**Et alors ? T'as pas besoin de travailler si tard, non ?!**

**Si ! Parce que les gens travaillent dans la journée, et les enfants vont à l'école. Je ne peux leur donner de leçons de musique que dans l'après-midi. Je suis là toute la matinée, je ne peux pas faire autrement pour l'instant, **se défendit Shuichi.

**Et moi je ne te vois jamais ! J'ai même plus l'impression de vivre avec toi ! **s'énerva Yuki qui l'avait suivit tandis qu'il se servait dans un reste de salade de riz de la veille au soir.

**Je suis désolé ! Je fais comme je peux ! Mais à t'entendres, tu me demandes presque de laisser tomber mon seul espoir d'avenir. C'est de ma faute peut-être si le peu de temps que je peux passer avec toi, tu le perds stupidement en me sautant à la gorge pour un rien ?**

**Parce que tout est de ma faute maintenant ? Tu parles du temps que tu « peux » passer avec moi… Mais moi je me demande si tu le veux vraiment, être auprès de moi.**

**Si c'est pour vivre ce genre de calvaire insupportable, et finir comme chaque soir en larmes, non ! Non, j'ai pas envie d'être auprès de toi dans ses conditions, Eiri ! **explosa finalement le garçon en repoussant furieusement le saladier.

_Je t'en prie, Eiri, vient et prend-moi dans tes bras. Serre-moi fort et dis-moi que tout est fini ! _supplia intérieurement le musicien en faisant marche vers le salon, l'appétit coupé.

**Shuichi ! SHUICHI ! Ne me tourne pas le dos comme ça ! **

Yuki l'avait suivi et l'avait attrapé par le bras, le forçant à faire volte-face pour le regarder. La poigne du blond était si rude que son amant pouvait presque sentir sa peau bleuir.

**Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! **répondit-il en se dégageant violemment de la prise de son petit ami.

L'espace d'un instant, Shuichi crut voir dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait malgré tous ces déchirements, une lueur de peur. _Peur ? Mais de quoi ? Craindrais-tu de me faire du mal et de me faire fuir ? _

**Shuchan, **fit Eiri d'une voix tremblante à la fois de colère et de frustration. **Pourquoi… Pourquoi on se dispute comme ça ? **

Pourquoi ? C'était aussi la question que se posait le plus jeune. Ce n'était pas un manque d'amour, pas de la part de Shuichi en tout cas : il aimait Eiri à la folie et un peu plus chaque jour, malgré leurs disputes quasi quotidiennes.

**Peut-être parce que tu es trop bête pour voir que TU es la cause de tout ça, **dit Shuichi d'un ton acerbe qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même.

Yuki ne s'attendait visiblement pas à s'entendre dire une chose pareille, surtout pas venant de la bouche de son petit ami qui restait toujours si doux, et qui finissait toujours par fondre en larmes. Peut-être était-ce justement là le moment que le blond redoutait tant. Peut-être Shuichi en avait-il eu assez de subir les humeurs de son compagnon et commençait-il à se rendre compte combien il perdait son temps avec cet homme qui n'en valait pas la peine…

**Tu penses ce que tu dis, Shuichi ? **

…

**Répond ! **

**Je… Je voudrais oublier tout ça et aller me coucher… **fit piteusement le jeune homme, n'ayant pas le courage de dire que oui, en effet il pensait ses derniers mots.

Il avait tellement peur de perdre son amant. Il aimait tellement Eiri… S'il agissait de cette façon, c'était peut-être parce que le blond avait fini par s'agacer de lui, de son comportement parfois trop puéril. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il trouvait tellement normal de vouloir être auprès de la personne qu'il aimait, de vouloir partager des choses avec elle. Mais comment faire quand la personne en question est solitaire, comme Yuki ? Voir même acariâtre ? Il avait essayé de ne pas le coller de trop, il s'était trouvé un travail, donner des leçons de piano, pour s'occuper et ne pas toujours être sur le dos de son chéri, mais à l'évidence, ce n'était pas assez. Fallait-il que pour rendre Eiri heureux, il soit définitivement loin de lui ? Pourtant, le blond venait juste de lui reprocher de ne pas passer assez de temps ensemble… Que devait-il faire pour lui faire plaisir ?

Parce que c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait : lui faire plaisir et le rendre heureux. D'ailleurs c'était bien pour ça que ces derniers temps il travaillait comme un forcené. Il voulait offrir à son amant le cadeau de Noël dont il avait rêvé… Il se souvenait encore de cette collection de livres anciens… Tous des livres de contes, douze tomes d'environ 400 pages chacun, rassemblant les plus belles histoires fantastiques venant de toutes les cultures et de toutes les époque, une sorte d'encyclopédie des plus belles légendes. Shuichi n'était pas vraiment féru de lecture, mais il adorait que son amant lui lise de jolies histoires. Alors quand il avait remarqué le regard d'Eiri quand il avait vu cette collection dans la vitrine d'un antiquaire, deux mois auparavant, il avait compris que ces livres représentaient beaucoup. « C'est la première édition, celle qui est préfacée par l'homme qui a fait le voyage vers chaque continent pour y recueillir les plus belles légendes… » avait-il expliqué avec une certaine joie que le jeune musicien ne lui avait que rarement reconnue. Evidemment, Shuichi y avait tout de suite vu le cadeau idéal et s'était empressé d'aller verser des arrhes pour réserver toute la collection. En apportant un peu de ses payes chaque semaine, il avait réussi a payer la quasi-totalité de la collection. Encore deux semaines et c'était bon… La collection serait à lui juste à temps pour Noël.

Alors qu'il avait fait le chemin jusqu'à la chambre pour se mettre en pyjama et se coucher, Eiri s'interposa entre lui et l'armoire et le regarda avec un regard étrange.

**Je ne veux plus que tu suives tes cours. Je ne veux plus que tu donnes tes leçons de piano. Je veux que tu sois là quand je rentre. Je veux que tu sois toujours avec moi.**

**Qu… Quoi ? **

Avait-il bien entendu ? Yuki voulait... Non. Yuki _exigeait _qu'il arrête la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué, la seule chose qui le valorisait un tant soit peu et qui lui donné le sentiment d'être indépendant et de ne pas complètement être un fardeau de stupidité pour la société.

**Tu n'as pas le droit de m'imposer ça ! **s'exclama-t-il. **Pourquoi je devrais me contenter de t'attendre comme une gentille petite femme obéissante qui ne fait rien de la journée à part du ménage et le dîner pour son petit mari ? Tu m'interdis d'avoir une vie ?!**

**Je veux que tu sois là pour moi, **se contenta de répondre froidement Yuki.

**Et moi je veux une vie ! Je ne veux pas vivre uniquement pour toi et par toi ! Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie ou un meuble ! J'ai besoin de voir du monde ! **

**Je ne t'interdis pas de voir tes amis ou ta famille ! **gronda le poète. **Je veux que tu arrêtes de travailler parce que je veux être sûr que tu n'auras aucune excuse pour ne pas passer de temps avec moi.**

**Jamais, tu entends ?! Jamais ! Mes parents ne m'ont jamais dit quoi faire de ma vie, alors ce n'est pas pour me la laisser dicter par toi ! De quel droit tu me dis ça ? **s'écria Shuichi.

**Parce que j'en ai assez de toi ! De toi et de cette distance que tu mets entre nous ! Parce que j'en ai assez de me demander si tu vas daigner pointer le bout de ton nez pour manger avec moi. Parce que j'en ai raz-le-cul de ne plus pouvoir te toucher ! Parce que j'en suis venu au point où je ne supporte plus de te voir, parce qu'à chaque fois je perds patience ! Ma vie était bien moins compliquée avant que tu n'y entres ! **répondit Yuki sur le même ton.

Mais cette fois c'en était vraiment trop : les larmes coulèrent à flots. Shuichi ne tentait même plus de les retenir, il n'essayait même pas de les cacher. Et Eiri était paralysé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise tout ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas du tout qu'il voulait.

**Tu… Tu aurais dû me le dire que tu me supportais plus. Si je te gênais autant, je serais parti sans faire d'histoire, **balbutia-t-il, le cœur brisé par les paroles de son amant.

Malgré les disputes, il s'était raccroché à l'idée que, quoi qu'il arrive, tant qu'ils s'aimaient, il y avait une chance pour que tout s'arrange, pour que tout redevienne comme avant… Mais en réalité, il s'était trompé depuis le début. Eiri ne l'aimait même plus.

**Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé… **murmura-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant.

La porte claqua et Eiri n'avait même pas eu le temps de se reprendre, de s'excuser, de le serrer dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille, de le supplier de lui pardonner… Shuichi était parti. Il avait fui pour ne plus souffrir et il n'était pas à blâmer. _Comment retenir un ange lorsqu'on a un cœur de glace comme le mien ?_ pensa Yuki en se laissant glisser, dos contre l'armoire, des larmes de cristal roulant sur ses joues de porcelaine.

**Shuichi… Reviens… **sanglota-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, comme un enfant perdu qui vient de se perdre et qui n'a plus personne à qui demander son chemin.** Je t'en prie...**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Deux semaine... Deux longues semaines et toujours aucune nouvelle de Shuichi. Pendant les deux premiers jours, Eiri s'était raccroché à l'idée que son petit ami reviendrait, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient trop fort, mais il avait commencé à totalement oublier cette possibilité. Au fond, il avait su dès le départ que cette dispute n'était pas comme les autres ; non, elle était allée bien trop loin. IL était bien trop loin. Il savait exactement où était son jeune amant, mais il n'avait pas assez de courage pour aller le chercher là-bas... En effet, Shuichi était parti se réfugier auprès de sa famille et il semblait ne plus souhaiter le voir.

Mais Noël était presque là. On était le 23 décembre et il paraissait impensable au jeune poète de ne pas passer les fêtes avec son amoureux. Il devait affronter à sa froideur et se décider à prendre contact, car c'était bien ce que Shuichi attendait de lui : qu'il fasse le premier pas pour le récupérer et sauver leur couple. Et ce n'était pas en se confortant dans son personnage d'handicapé des sentiments qu'il y arriverait. Après tout, de quoi avait-il le plus peur ? De s'abaisser à s'excuser, voir à supplier ? Ou bien de perdre son Shuichi ? Non, il n'y avait même pas à hésiter, alors des deux maux il choisit le moindre : il devait appeler...

Mais que dire une fois qu'il aurait son amant à l'autre bout du fil ? Comment trouver les mots qui le feront revenir à ses côtés ? _Allons, Eiri... C'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas ces mots qu'il rêve d'entendre... C'était quand la dernière fois que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? C'était quand la dernière fois que tu lui as murmuré qu'il était l'homme de ta vie ? Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il veut entendre de toi..._ se dit le poète en écrasant sa cigarette. Installé dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, devant son bureau dans son Antre, Yuki ne cessait de broyer du noir, ruminant intérieurement les images de l'autre soir. L'expression de peine, de déchirement et de tristesse sur l'adorable visage de son petit ami revenait encore et encore, brisant un peu plus son coeur comme il avait brisé celui du garçon. Il fit tourner son fauteuil pour jeter un coup d'oeil au cadeau de Shuichi qu'il avait rangé de l'autre côté de la petite pièce. Il voulait revoir son sourire, caresser son visage, serrer son corps contre lui, sentir son odeur sucrée, apprécier la douceur de ses cheveux, la moiteur de ses lèvres... Il voulait entendre sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de tout et de rien, lorsqu'il chantonnait à la sortie de la douche, il voulait se régaler de ces gémissements sensuels qu'il poussait lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour... Il voulait l'entendre jouer du piano rien que pour lui...

**Je dois le récupérer coûte que coûte, **décida le blond en se levant pour retourner au salon.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un petit quartier résidentiel tranquille où se situait la maison Shindo... Shuichi était étendu sur son lit, dans son ancienne chambre que ses parents avaient gardé intacte depuis son départ, quand il avait emménagé avec Yuki. La nuit commençait à tomber et le plafond normalement blanc était éclairé de lumières rougeoyantes, illuminant la pièce aux couleurs de noël. Le jeune homme était du genre à s'émerveiller de tout et de n'importe quoi et il aurait sans aucun doute trouvé l'inspiration pour une nouvelle mélodie rien que dans la contemplation de ce spéctacle. Mais le coeur n'y était simplement pas. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus le coeur à grand chose depuis qu'il était revenu chez ses parents. Il mangeait peu et sortait rarement de son petit refuge, au plus grand dam de sa petite soeur Maiko de qui il était vraiment proche et qui n'était certainement pas habituée à voir son frère aussi abattu.

Mais comment pourrait-il se sentir bien alors que son amant l'avait rejeté. _Il ne m'aime même plus... Peut-être bien qu'il n'a jamais rien ressenti de vraiment profond pour moi, peut-être que ce n'était que de l'entichement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait, alors il devait s'être trompé sur ses propres sentiments depuis le début de notre relation, confondant attirance et amour... Mais... Mais moi, je l'aime à en mourir. Eiri..._

Une larme lui échapa, glissant le long de sa tempe pour aller s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux que de voir le regard ambré de son amant. Cet homme froid et distant était le seul et unique à pouvoir lui donner le sourire car il était celui pour lequel le coeur de Shuichi battait.

**Eiri... **souffla-t-il.

C'est le moment qu'on choisit de frapper à la porte.

**Shu-chan ? C'est Maiko.**

**Entre.**

L'adolescente pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre, sa démarche gracieuse faisant virevoleter sa longue et ample robe bleue autour d'elle. On entendait à peine ses pas sur la moquette tandis qu'elle venait près du lit de son frère pour s'asseoir au bord. Avec un regard attendri, elle demanda :

**Toujours pas de nouvelle d'Eiri ?**

Le regard triste de son ainé suffit à lui répondre. La jeune fille avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer celui qu'elle avait très vite considéré comme son beau frère et même s'il était clair que le blond avait du mal à montrer ses sentiments, c'était surtout évident qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Shuichi. Elle était certainement la première à vouloir voir ces deux-là se rabibocher, après Shuichi bien sûr.

**Aniki, je suis sûre qu'il va t'appeler, qu'il va vouloir te récupérer. Il t'aime.**

**J'en suis plus si sûr, Maiko. Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais dit "Evidemment qu'il m'aime, il est amoureux de moi, il ne veut rien d'autre que me rendre heureux..." Mais tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre fois.**

**Je le sais bien, tu m'as tout raconté. Mais il était en colère, tu lui manques, j'en persuadée.**

Un silence s'installa. Shuichi ne voulait pas repenser à ces mots. Ces abominables mots... La nuit tombait doucement et le vent d'hiver se levait, remuant les branchages des arbres dans le jardin. Rien ne venait troubler le calme ambiant. Soudain, le téléphone portable du jeune homme se mit à sonner et à vibrer sur le bureau de ce dernier. Se redressant dans son lit, le pianiste jeta un coup d'oeil intérrogateur à sa frangine. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et le garçon se leva pour répondre. Il regarda l'écran pour voir le nom de l'appelant. _Eiri._

**Moshi moshi.**

**Shu, reviens s'il te plait.**

**C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? **demanda tristement Shuichi.

**J'ai certainement d'autres choses à te dire mais je veux que tu reviennes avant... Je veux que tu rentres à la maison.**

**Je ne rentrerai que quand tu te seras excusé. **

Yuki ne dit rien, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux deux. Finalement, il se décida à marmonner :

**Je suis désolé, Shuichi. Maintenant reviens.**

**C'est un peu facile, tu ne crois pas ? **répliqua Shuichi. **Tu attends deux semaines pour te décider à m'appeler et même là c'est moi qui suis obligé de te réclamer des excuses. Et quelles excuses ?! Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus développé que "Je suis désolé". Je ne veux pas revenir pour si peu. Tu m'as fait du mal, tu as brisé mon coeur. Et j'ai l'impression, par ton comportement, que tu m'appelles maintenant uniquement parce que tu ne veux pas passer les fêtes tout seul. Si tu m'aimes et si tu veux vraiment me récupérer, tu n'as qu'à venir me trouver et me demander pardon en me regardant dans les yeux. Mais toi et moi, on sait bien que ça n'arrivera jamais !**

Après avoir envoyé sa diatribe à son petit ami, Shuichi plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Il avait prié pendant deux longues semaines, qui lui avaient paru une éternité, pour que le blond l'appelle. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait au téléphone, il se permettait de jouer les difficiles. Il savait pourtant très bien que Yuki avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et à s'excuser. Là, il lui avait demandé pardon sans même rechigner. Et malgré tout, le musicien lui avait dit toutes ces choses blessantes. _Je vais le perdre si je ne retourne pas maintenant auprès de lui_, ne put s'empécher de déserpérer le jeune homme au cheveux roses.

**C'est ce que tu veux, Shuichi ? Que je vienne te chercher ?**

**Tu penses que tu le mérites ?**

**Je...**

**Tu as raison.**

**Nani ?**

**Puisque tu ne veux pas venir à moi c'est moi qui viendrai.**

Dans un premier temps, Shuichi ne sut quoi répondre : c'était un rêve, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Eiri qui l'appelle, s'excuse, accèpte de venir le chercher et... Et voilà, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un rêve. Il était déjà arrivé à Yuki de dire une chose, comme une promesse, mais de ne pas tenir parole... Et en y repensant, Shuichi n'était plus si heureux d'entendre la voix de son amant lui dire toutes ces jolies paroles. _Il ne viendra jamais, ce n'est pas dans sa nature, ni dans ses habitudes. _

**Arrête de me faire miroiter tout et n'importe quoi. Tu ne viendras jamais. C'est toujours à moi de venir, c'est toujours à moi de faire le premier pas.**

**Tu ne me crois pas capable de venir te chercher ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis le genre de personne à ne pas faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut ? Et à ton avis mon ange, qu'est-ce que je veux le plus au monde ? **

Shuichi eut un petit sourire amer et murmura tristement :

**Tu ne m'aimes même plus. Comment tu pourrais encore me vouloir auprès de toi ?**

Ne laissant pas le temps au poète de répondre, il raccrocha et reposa le téléphone sur le bureau. Son regard ne quitta pas l'appareil, comme s'il espérait inconsciemment qu'Eiri rappellerait. Mais rien. _Evidemment._ La main de Maiko se posa d'une façon réconfortante sur son épaule.

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**

**Un gros mensonge, **répondit Shuichi en soufflant, las.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Seichiro et Hikari Shindo, les parents de Shuichi et Maiko, avaient attentivement écouté la conversation entre leur fils et son petit ami. Le couple était très affecté par l'état dans lequel leur fils leur était revenu 15 jours plus tôt. Comment cet homme pouvait autant faire souffrir leur enfant adoré ? Il avait pourtant l'air de quelqu'un de bien, de sérieux, de déterminé dans ses sentiments même s'ils avaient bien remarqué qu'il n'était le genre d'homme très expressif au niveau des émotions. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de rencontrer Eiri à plusieur reprises, à commencer par le soir où Shuichi l'avait fait venir chez eux pour le leur présenter. Et puis lors de nombreux repas de famille auxquels le blond était toujours invité. N'importe quels parents auraient mal pris l'homosexualité de leur enfant, d'ailleurs, ils auraient préféré voir Shuichi avec une fille plutôt qu'un homme. Mais ils avaient fait l'effort d'accépter ce jeune libraire qui semblait être le seul à pouvoir rendre heureux leur fils bien aimé. Et puis, Eiri n'était pas quelqu'un de détestable, bien au contraire : il aidait Hikari en cuisine, il discutait volontier avec Seichiro de politique ou des derniers faits divers, il plaisantait avec Maiko et partageait ses gout pour la littérature... C'était le gendre idéal ; on ne pouvait lui reprocher que sa distance. Alors évidemment, ça leur faisait de la peine de voir leur fils aussi malheureux, et ils étaient plus que déçu du comportement d'Eiri, qu'ils avaient déjà accueilli comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Que devaient-ils faire maintenant ? Que pouvaient-ils faire pour rendre le sourire à Shuichi ?

**On devrait inviter les Hanayama à fêter Noël avec nous ? Shuichi s'est toujours bien entendu avec Nara, leur fille. Peut-être que la revoir après tout ce temps lui fera oublier sa peine de coeur, du moins pour quelques heures... **proposa Hikari, tout bas, en entraînant son époux vers les escaliers pour retourner au salon.

**Oui, ce serait une bonne idée... Shuichi et Nara ne se sont pas revus depuis près de deux ans, depuis qu'ils ont quitté le lycée. Puisqu'elle est à l'université et que Shu a déménagé, ils n'ont vraiment plus l'occasion de se voir, **approuva Seichiro.

**Tu vas les appeler, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour les inviter pour demain. Ils ont certainement déjà prévu quelque chose pour le soir du réveillon.**

**Oui, mais les Hanayama sont aussi nos amis et je suis sûr qu'ils seront plus que heureux de nous revoir et de passer la journée et la soirée avec nous. Et puis tu sais bien qu'ils ont toujours adoré nos enfants, eux et Nara ont grandi ensemble. Quand je leur dirais que Shu est au plus mal, ils viendront j'en suis sûr. Je vais leur téléphoner tout de suite, **affirma Mr Shindo.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il était tôt dans l'après-midi quand les Hanayama étaient arrivés chez les Shindo après avoir répondu à l'invitation de leurs amis de longue date. Pour sûr, ça avait été une sacrée bonne surprise pour Shuichi et Maiko qui n'avaient pas revu Nara depuis plus de deux ans. Mais ils étaient vraiment contents de se retrouvés et les parents des trois enfants très heureux de voir les jeunes gens rattraper le temps perdu en se racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Yumiko et Ichiro Hanayama avaient été mis au courant par Seichiro que Shuichi était dans une mauvaise passe et qu'il avait besoin de sentir ses amis autour de lui. Les Hanayama n'ignoraient pas l'homosexualité du garçon, en effet, le couple était présent le jour de la "visite surprise" du jeune musicien chez ses parents en compagnie de son petit ami. Mais Nara ignorait tout cela, et tous avaient jugé bon de ne pas la mettre au courant puisqu'il était évident aux yeux de tous (excépté Shuichi) que la demoiselle nourrissait pour le garçon aux cheveux roses des sentiments qui dépassaient de loin la simple amitié.

De son côté, Shuichi profitait joyeusement du temps passé avec son amie de longue date, oubliant presque ses déboirs sentimentaux avec Yuki. En tous cas, tant qu'il y avait Nara dans la pièce, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y songer. La jeune femme était un joyau de douceur, juste comme Shuichi lui-même. Elle était pleine d'énergie et toujours prête à aider les autres. Ses longs cheveux chatains foncés et ses très jolis yeux verts donnaient à son visage beaucoup de finesse, et ses attitudes gracieuses ne la rendait que plus rayonnante. Pour elle aussi c'était un véritable plaisir de passer du temps avec Shuichi, évidemment parce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti pour le jeune homme des sentiments amoureux que, par pudeur, elle cachait. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait gagné un peu en assurance depuis son entrée à l'université, elle comptait bien gagner le coeur du pianiste.

Vers 15h30, Maiko avait été réquisitionnée par sa mère et Mme Hanayama pour finir de préparer le dîner de fête, pendant ce temps, les deux pères discutaient tranquillement dans le salon et Shuichi se retrouvait seul avec Nara pour finir d'emballer les paquets cadeaux.

**Maintenant que Maiko est partie, dis-moi donc si tu as un petit ami, **dit Shuichi sur le ton du ragot, prêt à partager des secrets avec son amie comme ils le faisaient autrefois.

**J'en avais un mais on a rompu au debut du mois de Septembre. **

**Ah ? Je suis désolé, j'espère que ça ne t'as pas trop brisé le coeur...**demanda lamentablement le jeune homme en repensant presque aussitôt à son propre échèc avec Eiri.

**Non, ça va. C'était un crétin de toutes façon et on ne sortait pas ensemble depuis bien longtemps. Et toi ?**

**Mmmh... Moi ? Bien je... Il y a quelqu'un... Enfin je suppose... Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait...**

Remarquant aisément la confusion dans la voix de Shuichi et aussi une certaine douleur, Nara n'insista pas davantage, laissant un silence pour que son ami puisse reprendre son interrogatoire. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes passées à envelopper avec précotion le magnifique vase de cristal qu'il comptait offrir à sa mère.

**Tu as quelqu'un en vu ? Puisque tu es célibataire, tu dois te trouver quelqu'un de bien, qui saura prendre soin de toi...**

**Oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête mais je ne sais pas trop comment lui demander un rendez-vous. **

**Il faut lui demander ou tu ne sauras jamais si les sentiments sont partagés et tu finiras par regretter, **lui conseilla sagement Shuichi en se levant pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son armoire.

Il revint avec dans les bras un carton ouvert, dans lequel on pouvait voir plusieurs livres ; une douzaine au moins.

**C'est pas un peu lourd ?** s'enquit Nara en voyant avec quelle facilité le pianiste semblait soulever la caisse.

**Pas autant qu'on le pense. Et puis je suis plus fort qu'il n'y paraît, **ricana celui-ci en posant la boîte par terre pour s'asseoir à côté et l'emballer.

**Ces livres m'ont l'air bien vieux... Pourquoi tu offres des vieilleries pareilles ? **se moqua gentiment la fille.

Mais Shuichi ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier la taquinerie et répondit un peu froidement :

**Ce ne sont pas de "vieilleries" mais des antiquités. Ces livres sont très rares et ils m'ont coûté une petite fortune. **

**Oh... Mmmh... Et tu comptes les offrir à qui ? A ton père ?**

**Non. C'est pour quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Quelqu'un d'important pour que tu dépenses autant dans son cadeau alors que tu arrives à peine à joindre les deux bouts en fin de mois... **fit remarquer Nara.

Mais là encore elle n'obtint aucune réponse. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shu-chan ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Elle te fait souffrir, c'est pour ça que tu as ce regard triste ? Si c'est le cas alors je vaut tellement mieux qu'elle... Je saurai te rendre heureux et te protéger du chagrin. Je te serai dévouée corps et âme. Pourvu que tu veuilles bien de moi. C'est décidé, ce soir, après le dîner, je te demanderai de sortir avec moi, _songea-t-elle.

Mais c'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Arrêtant net son activité d'emballage de cadeau, Shuichi leva vers Nara un regard interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules et au moment où son ami s'apprêtait à se lever pour descendre ouvrir, elle l'arrêta.

**Non, laisse. Fini d'emballer les livres, je vais ouvrir.**

Jamais une simple invitée ne se serait permis d'aller ouvrir alors qu'elle n'était même chez elle, mais un jour, alors qu'elle n'avait pas plus de 8 ans et qu'elle était venue passer la journée avec Shuichi, Mme Shindo l'avait réprimandée pour ne pas avoir ouvert justement. Elle s'était entendue dire que puisqu'elle faisait presque partie de la famille elle pouvait bien ouvrir la porte et accueillir les visiteurs comme si elle était chez elle. Ainsi donc, comme depuis ce jour, Nara était descendue ouvrir à cet invité de dernière minute...

Elle se retrouva alors face à un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de séduisant : grand, avec une chevelure blonde comme le blé, un regard ambré, à la fois sombre et perçant, et qui portait par-dessus ses vêtements un long manteau de tweed noir qui le rendait encore plus ténèbreux. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux chez cet homme qui l'intriguait et l'effrayait en même temps.

**Hmmm... Bonjour, **dit-elle poliment avec une sourire chaleureux. **Que puis-je pour vous ?**

**Je suis venu voir Shuichi, **répondit froidement le blond, allant de but en blanc.

Refusant de se montrer irrespectueuse, Nara le fit entrer en s'inclinant légèrement en guise de salut.

**Vous êtes pas de la famille de Shuichi, **remarqua le jeune homme.

**Non, en effet. Je suis une amie de Shuichi et de sa soeur. Mes parents et les leurs se connaissent depuis longtemps, même avant nos naissances je crois, **expliqua-t-elle. **Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Hanayama Nara desu, **se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire avenant.

Le blond la considéra un instant avant de répondre simplement.

**Yuki Eiri.**

_Froid et tranchant, juste comme son nom, _remarqua Nara intérieurement (1).

**Pourquoi venez-vous voir Shuichi ? **

**Tu ne peux pas simplement aller le chercher au lieu de me poser des questions, gamine ? **répliqua durement le dénommé Yuki qui ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier.

**Pas besoin de vous montrer si grossier, vous savez, **fit-elle, agacée de se voir traiter comme une petite fille.

C'est alors que, sortant de salon car intrigués par la conversation qu'ils avaient pu entendre, Mr Shindo et Mr Hanayama les rejoignirent dans le couloir de l'entrée.

**Yuki ? Que faites-vous ici ? **gronda le père de Shuichi. **Vous ne manquez pas de culot de vous montrer le jour du réveillon de Noël alors que depuis deux semaines, il vit perdu dans son chagrin !**

**C'est justement pour ça que je suis venu, **répondit Eiri, nullement impressionné par le ton agressif du père de Shuichi.

**Oh vraiment ? Et je peux savoir comment vous comptez vous faire pardonner ? Cette fois c'est pas une petite dispute de rien du tout, vous lui avait vraiment brisé le coeur !**

_Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir sauté un épisode... Et pourquoi mon père ne semble pas aussi étonné que moi de voir Shindo-san se mettre ainsi en colère ? Il sait quelque chose que j'ignore ? Et ça concerne Shu-chan ?... _se demanda intérieurement la jeune fille. Mais alors arrivèrent Maiko, sa mère et Mme Hanayama.

**Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? **gronda Hikari.

Puis elle s'arrêta net en voyant Yuki dans sa son hall d'entrée.

**Je vois... Eiri-san ? Que faites-vous ici ? **demanda-t-elle de manière assez froide, contrastant avec sa jovialité habituelle.

**Comme je viens de le dire à cette... demoiselle, **fit le blond en désignant Nara d'un signe de tête, **je suis venu voir Shuichi.**

**Vraiment ? Vous devez vous imaginer qu'il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme... Vous en êtes d'ailleurs le principal responsable...**

**Je sais...** répondit le jeune homme, avec une soudaine pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

Comme si ça avait suffit à adoucir les esprits dans la pièce, les expressions sévères de Mr et Mme Shindo semblèrent se détendre.

**Bien, je suppose que de toute façon, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que le problème soit réglé maintenant, **fit Seichiro. **Peut-être que...**

**Eiri ? **s'étonna la voix douce de Shuichi depuis le haut des escaliers.

Tournant la tête vers le pianiste, l'interpellé parut changer du tout au tout, ne laissant plus aucune trace de dureté. Son visage fin se para d'une expression douce et presque... _Amoureuse ? _s'étonna Nara. La jeune femme savait reconnaitre ce type de sentiments. Et cet homme était amoureux de Shuichi, pas de doutes. _C'est impossible ! Comment ?... Comment un homme pareil pourrait avoir gagné le coeur de Shuichi ? Un homme froid et méprisant ! C'est donc à cause de lui que tu étais si abattu, Shu..._

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**Je te l'ai dit hier, non ? Si tu ne viens pas à moi, c'est moi qui viens à toi. Tu m'as dit que je te devais des excuses, et qu'on ne parlerait que si je venais te chercher. Je n'aime pas qu'on doute de mes capacité à te garder auprès de moi, Shu ; tu aurais dû me croire quand je t'ai dit que je viendrais te chercher.**

Après un lourd silence, Hikari proposa :

**Puisque vous êtes là, Eiri-san, autant que vous restiez pour le dîner de ce soir, non ? Cela vous laissera le temps de discuter avec Shuichi de tout ce que vous avez à régler.**

**Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, **approuva Mr Shindo. **Shuichi ?**

Sans quitter un instant son regard de celui de son amant, dans lequel il pouvait voir une sincérité et une détermination étonnante, le jeune homme acquiesça.

**Oui, bien sûr.**

_Shuichi ? _songea Nara. _Tu vas redonner à cet homme une chance qu'il ne mérite pas ? _Shuichi descendit les dernières marches et vint prendre Eiri par la main pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre où ils trouveraient un peu plus d'intimité pour discuter de ce qui ne concernait qu'eux : leur relation.

**Vous saviez ? **demanda Nara à ses parents une fois que les trois autres Shindo étaient retournés à la cuisine. **Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?**

**Pour te protéger. Quel bien ça aurait pu te faire de savoir que le garçon dont tu étais amoureuse depuis ton enfance ne t'accorderait jamais la moindre chance, tout simplement parce qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre et que cette personne est un homme ? **répondit Yumiko.

**Et puis nous ne l'avons appris qu'il y a quelques mois, lorsque Shuichi est venu présenter ce garçon à ses parents. Et à ce moment-là, tu sortais avec Jitsurei Takashi... On n'en voyait donc vraiment pas l'intérêt... **ajouta Ichiro. **Soit une amie pour Shuichi et soutiens-le dans son choix, quel qu'il soit. Il veut sauver son couple mais s'il n'y arrive pas, tu dois être là pour le consoler, comme tu l'as toujours été depuis que vous êtes petits. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus, pour que tu aides Shuichi à retrouver le sourire, quoi qu'il se passe avec Eiri-san.**

_Je n'avais aucune chance depuis le début... Mais je peux encore jouer ma carte. Ce Eiri a déjà eu droit à son tour et il a perdu. Il se retrouve maintenant sur la sellette et il lui suffit d'une petite erreur pour tout perdre. Je veux Shuichi !_

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuichi fit entrer Eiri dans sa chambre qu'il avait débarassée des cadeaux et du matériel d'emballage avant de descendre. Préférant rester à l'écart de son amant, le pianiste alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Yuki remarqua immédiatement l'attitude distante de son compagnon mais n'insista pas ; il alla s'installer à la chaise du bureau. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent dans un long silence pesant, puis c'est finalement le blond qui le rompit (ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes en temps normal).

**Shuichi, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. Excuse-moi. C'est pas du tout ce que je pensais...**

**Pourtant c'est ce que tu as dit sous l'impulsion de la colère. Et vu ton comportement de ces derniers temps, ça me semble plutôt en accord avec ce que tu penses vraiment, **répondit simplement Shuichi, avec un air aussi détaché et impassible que possible, ce qui blessait Eiri plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

**Shu, je... J'ai jamais regretté que tu sois entré dans ma vie, quoi que j'ai pu dire. Tu es... La personne la plus importante dans mon coeur.**

**Alors, pourquoi tu m'as dit toutes ces choses blessantes ? Si tu tiens tant que ça à moi, pourquoi tu ne te rends pas compte que tes attitudes vis-à-vis de moi me font du mal ?**

**Je me suis laissé emporté...**

**Comme à chaque fois !**

Un nouveau silence s'installa, permettant à Shuichi de regagner son calme et de repousser les larmes qui perlaient déjà au coin de ses yeux.

**Mon ange... **marmonna Eiri, baissant les yeux de peur de montrer une part trop émotive de sa personnalité, qui cherchait à remonter à la surface en ce moment précis.** J'ai dit que je ne supportais plus de te voir car... Car j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes plus. Que tu ne rentres à la maison que parce que c'est là que sont tes affaires. Je voudrais que tu rentres à la maison et qu'on passe du temps ensemble... Je comprends que tu veuilles travailler... Que tu en aies besoin... Mais moi j'ai besoin de toi.**

**Je voulais passer tout mon temps avec toi ! Dès que tu rentrais de la librairie, je me jetais à ton cou ! Je voulais rester avec toi pendant tout le temps que tu passais à la maison... Mais à chaque fois tu me repoussais. Ca fait mal de se voir rejeter comme ça ! Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que tu avais besoin de ton espace, **expliqua piteusement Shuichi. **Alors pour m'occuper de mon côté et ne pas être constamment sur ton dos, j'ai décidé de commencer à donner des leçons de piano et à prendre des cours de dessin. Et ce qui était un passe-temps est devenu ma vocation. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher de ne pas être là souvent...**

**Il y a quelques semaines encore tu passais beaucoup plus de temps à la maison, malgré tes leçons et tes cours, **fit remarquer Yuki, d'un ton un peu abrupte en levant les yeux vers son petit ami, attendant un explication.

**J'avais besoin d'argent...** répondit évasivement le jeune homme à la tignasse rose.

**Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je t'en aurais donné s'il n'y avait que ça pour que tu passes plus de temps avec moi...**

**Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'entretiennes. Et puis cet argent, je voulais le gagner par mes propres moyens.**

Encore un silence, bien moins lourd cette fois. Eiri mourait d'envie de prendre son amant dans ses bras, d'être rassuré par sa présence tout contre lui que d'une certaine manière ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour se réconcilier... Que tout n'était pas perdu... Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le lit. Shuichi n'esquissa aucun mouvement de recul, ce qui le rassura énormément. S'assayant à côté de son petit ami, il le fixa du regard. Un regard perçant et pénétrant. Le regard que Shuichi redoutait le plus de son amant ; celui qui lui donné l'impression que son esprit et son âme étaient mis à nu. Détournant les yeux, le musicien murmura :

**Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? **

Surpris de cette question, Eiri sentit son coeur bondir d'un coup avant de tomber aussitôt au fond de son estomac. _Tu pensais vraiment que je ne t'aimais plus ? Tu me vois comme un monstre, ou quoi ?_

Passant un bras autour des épaules de son amoureux, il le tira vers lui. Se laissant docilement faire, Shuichi sentit la chaleur et la force des bras de celui qu'il aimait se reserrer autour de lui. Un murmure à son oreille le fit frémir :

**Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer...**

C'était le mot de trop... Celui qui avait suffit à faire couler les larmes qu'il retenait. D'abord silencieusement, elles glissaient le long de ses douces joues, puis un sanglot finit par lui échapper. Eiri se raidit. Avait-il fait un geste qu'il ne fallait pas ? Relâchant son étreinte, il s'écarta de Shuichi, le coeur battant la chamade, tant par la proximité avec son amant que par la totale confusion qu'était leur relation en ce moment-même, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de chercher le contact avec son petit ami. Ou si au contraire, il avait précipité les choses, braquant ainsi le jeune homme ? De son côté, Shuichi était effrayé de se voir retirer cette chaleur qu'était celle de son amant. Il leva vers le blond un regard presque suppliant.

**Tu veux bien de moi ?**

**Evidemment. Même si tu es parfois collant, je préfère que tu le sois trop que pas assez.**

**Alors dis-le moi.**

Ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi voulait parler son amant, il demanda :

**Quoi ?**

**Bah... Que tu m'aimes, idiot ! **ricana Shuichi en essayant ses larmes avant de venir se blottir au creux des bras de son cher et tendre.

_Il me demande de lui dire la seule chose que je ne sais pas dire sur commande. Et je suis sûr qu'il le sait bien... Mais je dois lui dire..._

**Shuichi... Je... Je t'-...**

**Hé, là-dedans ! Sortez ! On passe à table ! **lança la voix claironnante de Nara de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Putain de sale gamine ! _s'énerva intérieurement Eiri avant de relâcher une nouvelle fois son étreinte. Mais malgré tout, Shuichi resta encore un instant blotti tout contre lui, écoutant son coeur battre paisiblement dans sa poitrine. D'un geste affectueux et protecteur, le poète glissa délicatement sa main dans la chevelure rosée de son petit ami, avec un petit sourire qu'il n'esquissait toujours qu'en présence de Shuichi, sans pour autant le lui montrer.

**Allons manger avant que mes parents pensent qu'on fait des trucs pas nets sous leur toit, **chuchota le garçon à l'oreille de son amant, un brin amusé.

Acquiesçant silencieusement, le blond se leva en compagnie de son Shuichi et tous deux quittèrent la chambre pour descendre les escaliers et rejoindre le reste des convives dans la salle à manger. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce où les Shindo et les Hanayama les attendaient, ils prirent place côte à côte, Eiri à gauche de Maiko et Shuichi à droite de Nara. Yuki était sans aucun doute le seul à avoir remarqué le petit regard satisfait que cette fille lui lança, le temps d'une fraction de seconde avant d'arborer un sourire innocent. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était qu'un début...

**Bien, avant de commencer à manger, je souhaiterais tous vous remercier d'être là pour partager ce repas, **dit Mr Shindo avec un large sourire.** Certes, Noël n'est qu'une fête commerciale, mais c'est tout de même une bonne occasion de se retrouver en famille et entre amis en prélude au Nouvel An qui sera la célébration la plus importante de l'année. Alors bonne soirée à tous.**

**Itadakimasu !** s'exclamèrent l'ensemble des invités (sauf Eiri qui se contenta de le marmonner).

Chacun commença à se servir, échangeant sourires et plaisanteries diverses. Mais au fond, tous avaient remarqué le changement d'attitude de Shuichi, dont le visage avait retrouvé un peu de son éclat, et dont le sourire n'était plus forcé, mais profondemment sincère. _Cet homme a donc tant d'influence sur toi pour que la moindre attention de sa part suffise à te faire briller de cette façon ? _se demanda intérieurement Nara, qui n'avait pas perdu une once de sa détermination à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait... C'est à dire Shuichi. De son côté, le pianiste ne cessait de se tourner vers son amant pour lui adresser de petits sourires amoureux, les joues rougies de bonheur. Ses parents et sa soeur en étaient plus que satisfaits, et au fond, Mr et Mme Shindo étaient réellement ravis de récupérer leur gendre. Eiri n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais il l'était aux yeux de leur fils et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le repas s'éternisait, comme tout repas de fête, et pas un seul instant, pendant tout ce temps, la main douce de Shuichi n'avait cessé de se balader sur la cuisse de Yuki ; non pas de manière sensuelle et séductrice mais plutôt de façon affectueuse et quelque peu possessive, ce qui bien sûr n'était pas pour déplaire au blond qui esquissait de petits sourires en réponse à ceux de son petit ami.

**Dites-moi, Eiri-san ? **demanda Nara, coupant ce moment de complicité subtile et silencieuse que partageait le jeune couple. **Que faites-vous dans la vie ?**

L'interrogé tourna vers la jeune fille un regard quelque peu surpris tant par la question elle-même que par le simple fait qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Mais ne voulant pas se montrer impoli ni faire de la peine à Shuichi en ignorant la demoiselle, il se décida à répondre.

**Je tiens une librairie.**

**Vraiment ? Mais vous êtes pourtant très jeune... Vous devez avoir tout juste fini vos études, non ?**

_Ok, j'ai compris où tu veux en venir, _se dit Eiri. _Tu penses valoir mieux que moi et tu veux "subtilement" le faire savoir à tout le monde... Pas assez subtile pour moi, en tous cas. _

**Je n'ai pas fait d'études. Je me suis arrêté après avoir passé mes examens en Terminale.**

**J'aime beaucoup la littérature... Mais je préfère de loin les sciences. C'est bien moins "abstrait". C'est pour ça que je suis étudiante en médecine. Je vais entrer en deuxième année. Je compte devenir chirurgien pédiatre.**

**Impressionnant ! **s'exclama joyeusement Shuichi qui, tout innocent qu'il était, ne se rendait pas compte qu'ainsi il blessait Eiri et encourageait Nara. **Je savais que tu faisais des études de médecine mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu comptais autant te spécialiser.**

**Oui, c'est un métier qui rapporte autant sur le plan financier que moral ; on a ainsi la satisfaction d'aider concrètement son prochain.**

Yuki se sentait réellement offensé et, à l'évidence, Mme Shindo l'avait bien remarqué. Elle lui adressait un regard inquiet et le blond savait bien que, même si elle le souhaitait, la mère de son amant ne pouvait pas intervenir directement. Aussi tenta-t-elle :

**Qui veut un peu de mes maki ? **

**Je veux bien, maman, **accepta Shuichi.

**Moi aussi Hikari-san, **fit Mr Hanayama.

**Au fait, tu n'as personne en vue, Nara-chan ? **demanda Mr Shindo. **Un si bon parti... Faudrait être bête pour pas sauter dessus... Dans le sens le plus correcte du terme évidemment.**

_Oui elle a quelqu'un en vue, et oui il est trop bête pour s'en rendre compte. Il est trop bête pour se rendre compte de la plupart des choses, d'ailleurs. Et peut-être bien qu'elle vaut le coup, davantage que moi même, mais Shuichi est à moi ! _gronda intérieurement Eiri.

**Et bien, comme je l'ai dit à Shuichi tout à l'heure, j'ai bien quelqu'un en vue... Mais je ne sais pas trop comment lui déclarer mes sentiments. Mais je pense en effet que je pourrais être quelqu'un de bien pour lui. Bien meilleure que sa fréquentation actuelle en tous cas. Je voudrais lui apporter du bonheur, de la joie, de la stabilité... **

**Cette personne aura bien de la chance, **approuva Shuichi.

Mais c'en était bien trop pour Yuki qui venait de perdre sa dernière once de patience. Et plutôt que de commettre un geste regrettable, ou de prononcer un mot interdit, il préféra se lever et quitter la pièce en s'excusant vaguement depuis la porte de la salle à manger avant de disparaître dans le couloir. _Vaut mieux que je parte maintenant avant de lui coller une raclée, _grogna intérieurement le jeune homme en enfilant son manteau.

De son côté, dans la salle à manger, Shuichi restait interdit. _Pourquoi il s'en va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

**T'attends quoi, aniki ?! Va le rejoindre ! **s'exclama Maiko, tirant son frère de stupeur.

**Hein ? Euh... Hai ! **

Il se leva aussitôt et partit dans le couloir. Mais trop tard, il était déjà desert et les affaires d'Eiri avaient disparu. Ne réfléchissant pas à deux fois, Shuichi sortit de la maison et chercha des yeux son amant. Ce n'est que lorsque sa silhouette élancée passa sous un réverbère qu'il le remarqua dans la nuit profonde. Se mettant à sa poursuite, il l'appela, encore et encore. Eiri l'ignorait délibéremment et continuait à marcher d'un pas décidé vers sa voiture.

**Eiri ! Eiri, je t'en prie arrête-toi ! YUKI !!!**

Alors qu'il avait presque atteint son véhicule, Shuichi le rattrapa et le força à se retourner. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de laisser son amant partir, parce que ce qu'il vit le terrorisa au plus haut point : des larmes. Des larmes de colère, de frustration et surtout de peine. Jamais il n'avait vu Eiri pleurer. Et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur. Ca et le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? J'y comprends plus rien !!! Je suis perdu !_

**Retourne donc auprès d'eux ! **gronda le blond en se dégageant violemment de l'emprise de son petit ami.

**Yuki ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?**

**T'es vraiment trop stupide. Tu ne te rends compte de rien ?!**

**Mais... Je... Explique-moi, **supplia Shuichi d'une petite voix tremblotante de sanglots.

**Cette... Cette fille vaut tellement mieux que moi ! Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec elle ?!**

**Mais... Eiri... C'est...**

**Elle te l'a bien assez dit, et toi-même tu l'as approuvée, non ?! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à retenir un pauv' type qui n'a aucun bagage universitaire, qui ne t'apporte aucune stabilité et qui passe son temps à te faire pleurer ?! Retourne donc auprès d'elle !** s'écria le blond.

**Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?**

**Parce que la fameuse personne qu'elle veut c'est toi, Shuichi ! Et il n'y a vraiment que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre compte !**

Mais Shuichi éclata en larmes. Il était complètement perdu, ne comprenait plus rien. Son monde allait si bien il y avait quelques minutes encore... Il était avec ses parents, ses amis, mais surtout celui qu'il aimait. Et tout avait basculé d'un coup, d'un seul. Pourquoi devait-il se voir encore séparer de Yuki alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec lui. C'était lui.

**Mais... Tu ne comprends pas, Eiri ? Elle n'a aucun sentiment pour moi. Elle est juste un peu protectrice parce qu'on se connait depuis le jardin d'enfants et...**

**Tsss... Laisse tomber, ok ?! **fit le poète en se détournant pour retourner à sa voiture.

**Non ! Je ne laisserai pas tomber ! Jamais tu entends ?! Pas maintenant que je vois le bout du tunnel. Pas alors qu'on vient juste de se réconcilier et qu'on est prêts à prendre un nouveau départ ! Eiri, je t'en supplie, ne sois pas jaloux d'elle alors que tu n'as aucune raison pour ça.**

**Aucune raison ? Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu persistes à vouloir me convaincre que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle veut ?**

**Mais... Et quand bien même tu aies raison, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je ne veux pas de ce qu'elle a à offrir. Tout simplement parce que tu m'offres bien plus. C'est toi que je veux, Eiri. Toi et personne d'autre. **

Il venait d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture et s'apprêtait à monter dedans mais s'arrêta. _Je t'écoutes, Shu. Qu'est-ce que je peu bien t'apporter de plus que ce futur chirurgien pédiatre ? _demanda-t-il au fond de lui. Et comme pour lui répondre, le pianiste s'approcha de lui, prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et dit d'une voix plus calme, plus assurée, plus mature :

**Tu as raison, tu es un pauv' type qui ne réussi qu'à me faire pleurer. Mais quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi, c'était uniquement de toi et pas de ton travail, de ta position sociale ou de ton compte en banque... Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que ce serait pas facile et que tu me ferais souffrir. Mais malgré tout, j'ai pris le risque. Parce que je savais aussi que tu me donnerais de l'amour. Un amour particulier mais un amour quand même. Et quand je suis avec toi, dans tes bras, je me sens en sécurité, au chaud, et heureux. Il n'y a rien que Nara ait à offrir et qui vaille ça. Parce que ce sentiment de bonheur, tu es le seul à pouvoir me le donner. Le seul et l'unique... **

Shuichi se rapprocha davantage de son amant et lui sourit. Un sourire radieux et confiant. Et comme si toute la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines venait de s'évaporer, Eiri ne sentit plus rien en lui que l'envie urgente de serrer le musicien contre lui pour lui procurer ce bonheur que Shuichi affirmait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui procurer. D'ailleurs, le garçon était aussi le seul à pouvoir le rendre si serin, à être capable de l'apaiser de cette façon, à lui transmettre autant d'amour avec un simple sourire. De nouveau blotti dans les bras de son chéri, le jeune homme à la tête rose y chercha la chaleur en poussant un soupire de bien-être.

**T'es vraiment crétin, c'est ça ? **lui demanda Eiri à l'oreille en resserrant davantage son étreinte.

**Na... Nani ? **s'enquit Shu, confus par les paroles du poètes qui ne s'accordaient vraiment pas avec le ton tendre avec lequel il les avait prononcées.

**T'as oublié ton manteau chez tes parents... Tu vas attraper froid si on reste dehors.**

**Oh... C'est vrai, **remarqua le pianiste sans pour autant se dégager des bras si réconfortant de son amant.

**On rentre chez nous ? **proposa Eiri. **Tu reviendras chercher tes affaires plus tard. Je veux qu'on passe le reste de la soirée dans notre appartement, rien que tous les deux.** **Je veux pouvoir t'offrir ton cadeau.**

En déposant un baiser sur la tempe de son petit ami, Yuki s'attendait à ce que celui-ci lui saute dans les bras. Mais, tout ce qu'il obtint c'est que le jeune homme s'écarte de lui et parte en courant vers la maison de ses parents.

**Fait tourner le moteur ! J'ai laissé quelque chose chez mes parents que je dois absolument récupérer ce soir ! **lança-t-il par dessus son épaule tandis qu'il était déjà loin.

Haussant un sourcil dubitatif, Yuki ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, trop heureux de ramener son petit Shu adoré chez eux.

**XXX XXX XXX**

A peine rentré chez ses parents, Shuichi se précipita à l'étage, dans sa chambre. S'il pouvait se permettre de laisser ses vêtements, ses affaires de toilette et même son manteau, il y a avait quelque chose dont il aurait absolument besoin en ce soir de réveillon de Noël... Il ouvrit sa pendrie et en sortie la grosse boîte en carton soigneusement emballée de papier rouge et or, avec un joli bolduc vert. Descendant doucement les marches pour éviter de se laisser emporter par le poids du carton et de tomber, il arriva au rez-de-chaussée juste à temps pour voir sa famille et les Hanayama l'attendre dans l'entrée.

**Alors tu t'en vas, Shuichi ? **demanda Seichiro, un petit sourire satisfait et amusé aux lèvres.

**Oui, Yuki et moi on veut pouvoir passer le reste de la soirée dans notre appartement. C'est la trêve de Noël et on compte bien en profiter pour effacer l'ardoise et régler tous nos problèmes**, répondit le jeune pianiste avec confiance.

**Alors j'espère que vous y arriveraient. Vous le méritez bien. Même si ça me fend le coeur que vous ne restiez pas plus longtemps... **fit Hikari.

**On reviendra pour la nouvelle année, c'est promis, **assura Shuichi.

**J'espère que vous me laisserez profiter des grandes vacances pour scouatter votre appartement et vous rendre visite ! **ricana Maiko (2).

**Si t'es sage, je pourrais peut-être convaincre Eiri de te donner un petit boulot à la librairie... **

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que sa famille semblait sincèrement heureuse pour lui qu'il ait su sauver son couple. Et à l'évidence, Mr et Mme Hanayama pensaient de même.

**J'espère qu'on se reverra très vite, Shuichi, **fit Yumiko en prenant amicalement le jeune homme dans ses bras.

**Bon courage pour la suite, il semble que tu en aies besoin. Surtout si on se fit à la personnalité de ton compagnon, **plaisanta Ichiro en serrant la main au musicien.

Après quelques petits "au revoir" supplémentaires, la quasi totalité des convives retournèrent à la salle à manger, laissant Shuichi et son amie de toujours, Nara. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire, et au moment où le garçon allait tourner la poignée de la porte, elle le retint avec une main sur son épaule.

**Shuichi, ne me dis pas que tu comptes sincèrement accorder une nouvelle chance à cet homme qui ne le mérite absolument pas...**

**Nara, tu ne connais pas Eiri comme moi. Je sais que s'il est venu jusqu'ici rien que pour moi, c'est qu'il est prêt à faire de nombreux efforts.**

**Ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, c'est que c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire de toutes façons. Dans un couple normal, c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si miraculeux à ce qu'il daigne t'accorder suffisament d'intérêt pour venir jusqu'ici, **répondit froidement Nara.

**Ca veut dire qu'il m'aime. **

**Ca veut dire qu'il refuse de perdre !**

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Le genre de silence qui pesait énormément à la demoiselle. Shuichi lui fit un petit sourire désolé et il ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Il était sur le porche, voyant devant la maison la Mercédès de son amoureux qui l'attendant patiemment, quand Nara le rejoignit pour lui dire :

**Shuichi, je vaux mieux que lui. Je pourrais te rendre heureux. Tu ne serais jamais de quoi te plaindre avec moi. Ne lui donne pas cette seconde chance qu'il ne mérite pas et accorde m'en une.**

Jamais elle ne s'était doutée qu'en disant ces mots elle perdrait ce qu'elle chérissait tant : l'amitié de Shindo Shuichi. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, le regard mêlé de colère et d'incompréhension.

**Tu... Tu veux dire que tu... Que sachant que je faisais tout pour récupérer Eiri alors que notre couple allait mal, tu as délibérément dit ces choses pour le faire partir ? Tu lui as fait du mal en espérant qu'il me quitte ? Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, c'est ça ?**

**Je te voulais, Shuichi ! **fit Nara, désespérée. **Je t'ai toujours voulu et je te veux encore. Je t'en prie, Shu-chan...**

**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Faire du mal à Eiri, c'est m'en faire à moi ! Comment tu peux encore te prétendre mon amie et vouloir mon bonheur alors que tu as manqué de briser mon coeur pour de bon ?! Et qui es-tu pour le juger, lui ? Pour nous juger nous et déterminer si on a le droit à une nouvelle chance ou pas ?! C'est à moi de décider ! A Eiri et moi et certainement pas à toi ! Je t'ai défendue quand il m'a dit que tu voulais nous séparer, parce que j'étais persuadée que tu étais mon amie. Mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne ! Tu es une menteuse et une égoïste !**

**Shuichi ! Comment tu peux me dire tout ça alors que j'ai toujours été là pour toi ?! Contrairement à lui qui n'a fait que te faire souffrir !**

**Il me fait souffrir mais je l'aime, et contre ça tu ne peux rien faire ! Ne te mets plus jamais entre mon amant et moi ou je te jure que tu ne perdras pas que mon amitié, **gronda Shuichi sur le ton de la menace.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas pour habitude d'en venir à ce genre d'extrêmité, mais là, il avait failli perdre Eiri pour de bon. Heureusement pour Nara que son plan, qui devait les séparer, n'avait réussi qu'à les rapprocher davantage. Lui adressant un dernier regard, Shuichi lui lança :

**Je te laisse, j'ai pas de temps à gaspiller avec toi. J'ai trop de choses à rattraper à cause de ces deux semaines de séparation avec mon petit ami. Mais passe quand même de bonnes fêtes.**

Et là-dessus, il descendit les marches jusqu'au portillon. Le voyant arriver les bras chargés, Eiri sortit de la voiture et lui ouvrit le coffre pour qu'il y mette la caisse. Une fois fait, il le raccompagna à la portière côté passager et sans vraiment s'y attendre, le poète se vit recevoir un tendre baiser. Un baiser doux et humide, légèrement sucré et emprunt d'un désir brûlant mais pas non plus sauvage. Le genre de baisers qui voulaient dire "Tu es mon mec, je t'aime, et tu vas devoir me montrer que tu m'aimes aussi...". Détachant ses lèvres de celles de son jeune amoureux, Eiri lui adressa un de ses minuscules sourires qui représentaient tant pour le garçon et le fit monter en voiture. Tout en faisant le tour pour monter du côté conducteur, il lança un bref regard à Nara. Un regard de victoire mêlé d'antipathie. A travers, il lui disait presque "J'ai gagné, nananère ! Espèce de petite joueuse, comme si tu pouvais vraiment me voler mon Shuichi." Très puérile, en effet. Ce baka de garçon aux cheveux fuchsia devait déteindre sur lui d'une certaine façon.

**XXX XXX XXX**

En sortant de la voiture, Shuichi avait insisté pour porter lui-même sa boîte, aussi lourde pouvait-elle paraître. En général, il aimait se plaindre et obtenir d'Eiri toutes sortes de petits services : lui apporter un verre d'eau en exagérant sa fatigue, lui mettre un pansement pour une coupure si minuscule qu'elle en était presque inexistante, porter son sac quand il était encombrant en feignant qu'il est trop lourd... Alors forcément, Yuki était plus qu'intrigué par le contenu de cette mystérieuse boîte si joliment emballée. Parce qu'en effet, il était plus qu'évident que cette caisse renfermait son cadeau de Noël.

**Bébé, t'es sûr que tu veux pas que je la porte ? Elle m'a l'air lourde.**

**Pas plus que ça, Mr Le Curieux, **répliqua Shuichi pour la huitième fois, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et traversèrent le couloir pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée de leur petit appartement. Eiri eut toutes les peines du monde à mettre la clé dans la serrure tant son coeur battait fort et ses mains moites tremblaient. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, son appartement ne serait plus triste, vide et silencieux. Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois, il passerait une bonne soirée avec son petit ami. Cacher son excitation à Shuichi était très difficile, alors comment pourrait-il passer les prochaines heures sans sourire stupidement et béatement (3) ? Question plus importante, comment pourrait-il garder ses mains occupées à autre chose qu'à caresser le pianiste ? Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir la porte, il fit entrer son petit ami en premier. Alors que celui-ci se rendit aussitôt dans la salon, il ferma tranquillement la porte, prenant son temps pour calmer les battements déchaînés de son coeur. _Calme-toi, Eiri. On dirait une adolescente qui ramène un garçon dans sa chambre pour la première fois. T'es un mec, non ! Et lui c'est ton petit ami, alors agit pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu te retrouves seul avec lui... _Après ce petit monologue intérieur, il se sentait enfin prêt (ou du moins à peu près) à affronter le reste de la soirée. Ne tenait qu'à lui de ne pas tout fouttre en l'air. Il ne fallait pas donner raison à cette sale gamine de Nara.

**Eiri ? **l'appela Shuichi depuis l'entrée du salon, avec un petit regard inquiet. **Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu...**

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car Yuki se tourna vers lui avec une expression dure et froide sur ses traits qu'il n'avait pas il y a encore quelques minutes. Déglutissant bruyamment, le musicien eut un leger mouvement de recul que son compagnon remarqua aussitôt. _Non, non ! Shuichi, j'suis désolé ! _s'exclama aussitôt intérieurement le blond en se précipitant sur son amant pour le serrer dans ses bras. La soirée devait bien se passer, tout devait être parfait : ils allaient passer un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis il lui donnerait son cadeau.

De son côté, Shuichi devait admettre qu'il se sentait plutôt déstabilisé par le comportement de son poète d'amoureux... D'abord il était silencieux mais souriant, puis il avait l'air confus et ensuite il paraissait en colère... Parti comme ça, le pianiste ne savait déjà plus sur quel pied danser. Mais ce qui le surpris encore davantage c'était cette étreinte soudaine. Elle se voulait rassurante mais semblait si désespérée à la fois que le jeune homme ne savait plus du tout quoi penser de l'humeur de son amant.

**Eiri ?**

**Je t'aime.**

_Il me l'a dit. Ca faisait si longtemps et il me l'a enfin redit. J'ai bien cru que je n'entendrais plus jamais ces mots sortir de sa bouche. J'aime tellement les entendre que je voudrais qu'il me le répète encore une fois._

Passant ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant adoré, il murmura à son oreille :

**Oh, moi aussi je t'aime, Eiri. Et j'aimerais tant te l'entendre dire plus souvent. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, alors je ne te le demanderai pas. Je veux juste que tu me le montres. Et aussi que tu me dises davantage ce que tu attends de moi. Comme ça je ne ferai plus d'erreurs et on vivra pour toujours heureux tous les deux...**

**Baka... A t'entendre notre relation est un conte de fée, **se moqua Eiri, avec cependant quelque chose de tendre dans la voix.

**Vu l'époque de l'année dans laquelle nous sommes, je dirais plutôt un conte de Noël... Pas toi ? Tu n'as pas envie qu'on vive heureux pour toujours ensemble ?**

**Hihi ! J'en étais sûr. Dans la forme tu fais le dur, mais dans le fond, tu es un ange.**

**Bon, viens avec moi, **décida abruptement Yuki en rompant soudain leur étreinte.

Prenant Shuichi par la main, il le dirigea vers leur chambre. Se laissant docilement guidé, le garçon à la tignasse rose le suivit, pour finalement se faire jeter sur le lit un peu brusquement. Que voulait Yuki ? Lui faire l'amour ? Même si le blond n'était pas un tendre, il n'était jamais aussi brutal pour ce genre de choses. Alors pourquoi agir aussi... froidement ?

**C'est ton lit, Shuichi. Je sais que tu te sentais en sécurité et protégé chez tes parents et que c'est pour ça que tu allais t'y réfugier à chaque fois qu'on se disputait. Mais dorénavant, si on se dispute, je ne veux plus que tu t'en ailles ; tu prendras le lit et j'irai dormir sur la canapé. C'est notre appartement et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de le quitter à cause de moi, **expliqua d'une traite le jeune homme, répondant ainsi aux questions muettes de petit ami qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

Après un court moment de silence, ce dernier répondit :

**Je ne compte plus quitter cet appartement de toutes façons. Tout simplement parce que je ne compte plus me disputer avec toi. Mais si malgré tous nos efforts pour éviter les querelles on en vient à nous engueuler encore, alors je veux quand même partager ce lit avec toi. Parce que ce n'est pas que mon lit. C'est _notre _lit. **

Affichant un sourire confiant, le musicien attrapa la main de son amoureux, ses longs doigts fins s'entremêlant avec ceux de Yuki. Ne résistant pas plus longtemps à l'envie de partager un nouveau baiser avec lui, voir plus, Eiri vint le rejoindre sur le lit.

Enlacés et réchauffés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux amants échangeaient volontiers baisers doux et caresses grisantes, chacun prenant plaisir à titiller le point sensible de l'autre. Yuki se déléctait du goût sucré de la peau de son petit ange tandis que celui-ci gloussait sous les petits coups de langue qu'il recevait dans le cou. Glissant sensuellement une de ses mains dans la chevelure d'or, Shuichi se servait de l'autre avec abileté pour caresser ce torse si robuste qu'il chérissait tant, sous la chemise de son poète bien-aimé. Les lèvres chaudes et désireuses du blond revinrent sur les siennes et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt torse nu, l'un comme l'autre. Sentant les mains expertes de Yuki se glisser dans son pantalon, le musicien bondit d'un coup, repoussant son amant. Totalement surpris, il eut tout le juste le temps de comprendre qu'on venait de le séparer de son jouet préféré lorsque son compagnon quitta la pièce en tout hâte, son pull à la main.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Shuichi ?!_

**Shuichi ?! **appela-t-il en se levant pour partir à la recherche de celui-ci, quelque peu paniqué à l'idée de perdre le jeune homme, qui plus est pour une faute qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir commise.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la chambre que déjà le musicien revenait, son pull remit et sa fameuse caisse dans les mains.

**Puisqu'il semble qu'on va être assez occupé pour le reste de la nuit, et que Noël c'est dans moins de 15 minutes, je veux t'offrir ton cadeau maintenant, **expliqua-t-il tout joyeux, en posant le carton sur le lit. **Vas-y, ouvre-le. **

Sans poser plus de questions, et encore sous le choc de la fausse frayeur qu'il venait de se faire tout seul, Eiri obtempéra sagement, déballant sans retenu l'énorme paquet. Il ouvrit ensuite le carton et...

**Bordel de merde ! **

Voilà un juron qui venait du coeur.

**Ca veut dire que tu aimes ton cadeau, mon chéri ? **demanda innocemment Shuichi, ses grands yeux améthyste brillant d'une petite lueur d'excitation.

Mais Eiri en était resté simplement sans voix. _Comment ce crétin a pu se souvenir de ça ? Et comment il a fait pour les acheter ? Ils valent une véritable fortune ces bouquins ! _s'étonna intérieurement le poète sans détacher son regard halluciné du contenu du carton.

**Alors ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ton silence, là...**

**Je... Merci. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.**

**Tu es content ?**

**Evidemment, baka ! T'as vu ce que tu m'as offert ?!**

**Oui, je l'ai vu... Et mon compte en banque s'en souviendra longtemps... **ricana gentiment le musicien.

**T'aurais jamais dû. C'est hors de prix. **

**C'est bien pour ça que je travaillais plus que d'habitude ces derniers temps, **expliqua finalement le jeune homme en évitant soigneusement le regard stupéfait de son amant.

_Bravo, Yuki ! Sur ce coup, tu t'es surpassé. Plus crétin que toi, on meurt. Tout ce temps à lui faire des crises de calcaire parce qu'il rentrait tard alors que la seule et unique raison à tout ça, c'était qu'il voulait te faire plaisir... De nouvelles excuses sont de mises... _songea le blond. Mais il se ravisa, se disant que les actions valaient bien plus que des mots.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il entraina Shuichi par la main vers une destination inconnue, enfin presque. Lorsque le pianiste réalisa où son compagnon le guidait, il ne put réprimer une petite exclamation de surprise, qui fit bien sourire Yuki. L'Antre du Maître ; pour la première fois, Shuichi allait y entrer. Il saurait enfin à quoi ressemblait l'univers dans lequel son petit ami aimait évoluer...Souriant bêtement en voyant les jolies mains d'Eiri tourner la poignée de cette pièce jusqu'à alors interdite, il ne put s'empêcher cependant d'émettre un grognement lorsqu'il se vit ordonner :

**Ferme les yeux.**

**Mais... Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que.**

**C'est bien la peine de m'amener ici si je n'ai le droit de rien voir ! **râla Shuichi, tel le petit gamin capricieux qu'il pouvait être parfois.

**Je te dis de fermer les yeux, sinon pas de cadeau.**

Le choix étant vite fait, le jeune garçon obtempéra à contre-coeur, et se sentit guidé vers l'intérieur de la petite chambre, ses paupières toujours closes. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas... Il se mordit la lèvres pour réprimer une exclamation de frustration ; il était enfin ici, dans cette mystérieuse Antre, mais il ne pouvait même pas voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Par curiosité, il avait souvent tenté de se la figurer, tantôt sombre et triste, à l'image du poète dans ses heures noires, puis tantôt belle et lumineuse, comme l'était le blond tout au fond de son coeur. Coeur que seul Shuichi avait le droit d'entrevoir...

**J'espère que tu as été sage cette année, petit Shu... Hohoho... **susurra Eiri de façon presque moqueuse à l'oreille de son amant.

**Oh oui !... **répondit le jeune homme de façon très séductrice. **Et je compte bien l'être encore plus, dès ce soir, **fit-il avec plein de sous-entendus.

Esquissant un sourire satisfait en anticipation à la nuit que venait de lui promettre Shuichi, il tourna le musicien face à son cadeau et lui dit :

**Ouvre tes yeux, maintenant.**

S'éxécutant, Shuichi eut du mal à étouffer une exclamation de surprise. _Oh Kami-sama ! _songea-t-il. Avançant d'un pas chancelant, il s'approcha lentement de son cadeau, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'envole, tel un oiseau sauvage qu'il aurait effrayé. Il avala avec difficulté avant de dire :

**Yu... Yuki... C'est... C'est un...**

**Un piano, **finit Eiri pour lui, lui évitant de continuer à balbutier stupidement.

**Un piano, un vrai... Pas un synthé... Un vrai de vrai... **

**Un vrai de vrai, oui. Et mon compte en banque en a lui aussi pris un vrai coup, comme le tien. Je suppose que sur ce coup on est à égalité.**

Shuichi ne répondit rien, comme hypnotisé par l'instrument sous ses yeux. Il fallait dire aussi que Yuki n'y était pas allé de main morte : ce piano était un véritable travail de maître, comme ceux que l'ont faisait en Europe au début du 19e siècle. Il avait eu du mal à trouver un fabriquant de piano au Japon, alors il avait choisi de faire importer un instrument déjà construit mais en mauvais état depuis l'Europe et de le faire entièrement rénover au Japon. Et voilà le résultat : un magnifique piano bâti dans du bois d'ébène fraichement repoli et vernis, des touches et des cordes toutes neuves et les notes réaccordées à peine une semaine auparavant. Sur le devant du clavier était gravé les vers :

_Comme la neige aux yeux d'un enfant, _

_Tu es mon rayon d'espoir._

_Comme la lumière pour la fleur qui écloe, _

_Tu es mon essence._

_Comme l'amour au coeur des Hommes, _

_Tu es ma raison de vivre._

_Comme le sourire à tes lèvres, _

_Tu illumines mes jours et mes nuits._

_Comme les couleurs en automne, _

_Tu es celui qui rythme les battements de mon coeur._

_Laisse-moi t'enlacer..._

_Laisse-moi être à tes côtés._

La joie illuminant son visage d'ange, Shuichi qui était en admiration devant l'instrument, sentit des larmes de joie monter à ses yeux. _Un piano, avec un poème rien que pour moi... Le tout offert par mon poète d'amant... Quel meilleur Noël pouvais-je espérer que celui-ci, passé auprès de lui ?_ Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il aurait imaginé posséder une telle merveille (4). Tout comme ses lèvres brûlaient d'embrasser celles de son petit ami adoré, ses doigts se languissaient d'effleurer les touches d'ivoire. Mais il avait peur d'abîmer cet objet si précieux, lui qui était si maladroit.

**Yuki, je... Je peux ?**

**Bien sûr, il est à toi.**

Au fond de lui, le blond mourait d'envie d'entendre son amant lui jouer du piano en chantant sur la mélodie. Il n'était jamais plus calme et serin que lorsqu'il écoutait cette musique jouée par son amour ; la musique adoucie les moeurs comme on dit, et ça l'assurait de la présence de celui qu'il aimait auprès de lui.

Shuichi s'était assis sur la petite banquette, le bout de ses doigts caressant les touches comme si chacune d'entre elles représentait une partie du corps de son amant. De son côté, Yuki avait de quoi être jaloux... Voir le jeune homme se comporter aussi amoureusement avec l'instrument, ayant autant dégards que pour une femme, lui serrait le coeur. _C'est moi que tu devrais être en train de caresser de cette façon, baka ! Alors si tu ne veux pas que je pulvérise ce piano qui m'a coûté les yeux de la tête, t'as intérêt à en jouer et plus vite que ça ! _Et comme pour obéir à son ordre silencieux, Shuichi s'apprêta à commencer une mélodie. Mais il s'arrêta dans son élan et se tourna vers Eiri.

**Pourquoi tu as mis le piano dans cette pièce ? Je ne pourrais même pas en jouer souvent...**

**Pourquoi ça ? **s'enquit le poète.

**Parce que tu refuses toujours de me laisser entrer ici, **expliqua Shuichi.

**Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que si j'avais fait installer le piano ici, c'était justement parce que je veux que tu viennes passer du temps dans cette pièce avec moi ? **demanda Eiri sur le ton de la réprimande.

Pourtant, il n'y avait que de la tendresse dans sa voix. Il vint s'asseoir auprès de lui, à califourchon sur la banquette, et passa une de ses mains sous le pull de son amant pour caresser son dos. De l'autre, il caressa le contour de son adorable visage. Son regard perçant fixait les grands yeux violets du jeune homme, qui lui offrit un sourire radieux. Ils échangèrent alors un longoureux baiser : d'abord chaste, tel une caresse du bout des lèvres, puis s'appronfidissant avec plus de passion à chaque nanoseconde. Shuichi avait entreouvert la bouche pour en accorder l'accès à son petit ami qui avait profité de l'occasion pour aller livrer bataille à la langue du musicien. Dans la pièce silencieuse, seuls quelques gémissements étouffés se firent entendre. S'écartant du jeune homme, à bout de souffle, Eiri demanda dans un murmure :

**Joue pour moi, Shuichi.**

Avec un petit sourire, le pianiste reporta son attention sur l'instrument avant de commencer à jouer un air bien connu à travers le monde, et fredonné par tous en temps de fêtes... **_Silent Night..._**

**Ndla : **(1) Les kanjis choisis par Murakami Maki pour Yuki signifient "Courage" et "Valeur" et ceux pour Eiri sont "Brillance" et "Vivacité". Mais ici j'ai fait un jeu de mot, me référant au kanji de la neige qui se lit aussi Yuki pour la froideur, et à ceux qui signifient "Tranchant, Acéré" qui se prononcent également Eiri... C'était juste pour étaler ma science, mdr. prend la grosse tête. (2) Les grandes vacances sont en hiver au Japon. (3) On en connait un rayon sur les sourire stupides et béats, ne Shizu-chan. (4) Merveille désignant au choix le piano, le poème, ou le beau mec qui les a offert .

**Notes : **Bon je sais, c'était censé être une fic de Noël, mais comme on dit : c'est l'intention qui compte... lol. Sachez surtout que Drudrue, ma chère meilleure amie, voulait que la soirée de Noël chez Yuki et Shu se termine mal. Quelle sadique cette fille ! M'enfin voilà... Gros bisous à tous et n'hésitez pour les reviews.

**PS : Le poème est de ma composition, vous serez gentil de ne pas le plagier, surtout que c'est un cadeau pour ma Mimine... **

Ma Shizu, gros poutous de Nouwel . J'ai hâte le 19 février, hihihi !


End file.
